


【南北车】西装暴徒（？）

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 开心，难得依攻就把阿绫欺负彻底嘛，反正我爽了，脑子里面把后续全安排好了，没你们的份，脑电波接收好的我可以考虑传你们一份
Relationships: 南北组
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【南北车】西装暴徒（？）

**Author's Note:**

> 开心，难得依攻就把阿绫欺负彻底嘛，反正我爽了，脑子里面把后续全安排好了，没你们的份，脑电波接收好的我可以考虑传你们一份

【南北短车】西装暴徒（？）  
————分割线————  
“OK很完美，阿绫可以提前下班了。”老V朝录音室里的乐正绫竖起拇指，然后火急火燎地跑到隔壁去忙活了。  
“跟天依打个招呼先回去吧，顺便问问她今晚想吃啥。”乐正绫收拾好自己的挎包，哼着刚才录的歌欢蹦着去找洛天依。  
“这里的声线转换要干脆，瞬间就要A起来……”乐正绫刚想推开休息室的门就听到里面老V的声音，开门的动作立刻变得悄悄的。  
入眼是老V拿着谱子和洛天依讨论的画面，不过瞬间乐正绫就被身着白色衬衫外披及膝黑色风衣的洛天依吸引了所有注意力，白皙的手指捏着纸张边缘，绿眸的人低着头小声呢喃着。  
“大概……这个样子可以吗？”乐正绫正想敲门小小地打断一下，洛天依突然抬起头用截然不同的两个声线问老V。  
“nice，这样就好，不出意外今天都能提早收工。”老V对于洛天依的状态非常满意，满怀着提早下班的喜悦所以并没有注意到开了条缝的门和外面仓皇逃走的脚步声。  
沦陷了啊！乐正绫捂着通红的脸一路逃到了公司门口，脑海里满是刚才洛天依的声线变化，配合那一身西装，乐正绫有些控制不住自己的心跳了。  
直接回去吧，大不了破费道个歉吧。乐正绫真的没有勇气再回休息室了，绝对会说不出话的，那样的洛天依太帅了。  
一直仗着身高优势压洛天依一头的乐正绫在回家的路上总感觉自己的耳边，有洛天依那充满磁性的声线，脑海里面的画面开始不可收拾，到家后乐正绫发现自己的耳根子都红透了。  
冷静下来冷静下来。乐正绫灌了杯冷水才让发热的脑子冷却下来，赶紧换上衣服用做饭来转移注意力。  
“阿绫阿绫，我这边的录制出问题了，你赶紧先吃饭吧，我要晚点回去了。”乐正绫在盛第二碗饭时收到了洛天依的信息，末了还有一个Q版的八字辫女孩的“抱歉”表情包。  
“那你蹭老V的钱包吃饭吧，别饿着肚子回来。”乐正绫回了消息又配了“抱抱”的表情，然后放下手里的红色的瓷碗。  
“都装好了就用天依的碗吧。”乐正绫咬着自己的筷子把装好饭的蓝色碗端到了餐桌上。  
乐正绫随手找了个视频一边看一边解决了自己的晚饭，一些杂七杂八的事情解决好后乐正绫已经把洛天依带给自己的心跳加速抛在了脑后。  
“老V发预告了？”乐正绫洗完澡散着长发盘腿坐在床上，圈着柔软的抱枕刷新闻，特殊关注的弹窗从上屏挂下，熟悉的ID让乐正绫有些好奇。  
我……乐正绫没猜错，确实是新歌的宣传图，但是她却在瞬间关掉了手机。  
“呼……呼……”乐正绫低下头把脸埋在抱枕中，宣传图上洛天依撩着刘海侧目瞥向镜头，本该禁欲的白衬衫黑风衣被绿眸中的笑意和上扬嘴角的玩世不恭打破。  
乐正绫觉得耳边洛天依的声音又开始出现，压低偏向中性的声音不停地念着“阿绫”两个字，脸上的红晕更深，耳朵也开始发烫，每一次呼吸都能感觉到属于洛天依的清香越发浓郁。  
稍稍抬头，发现自己怀里的球形抱枕有灰色的八字辫，这个是洛天依的抱枕。  
“唔~”乐正绫很不想承认自己有反应了，但是腿间的不适和小腹隐隐传来的瘙痒无不告诉着乐正绫现实的残酷。  
乐正绫看了眼电子钟七点整，盘算了一下时间又心虚地看了眼紧闭的房门，颤抖着手解开了自己的睡衣。  
“唔嗯~”乐正绫蜷缩起身子，抱枕紧贴着平坦的小腹，柔软的绒毛聊搔着乐正绫敏感的神经，一只纤细的手解开了自己的内衣包裹住了柔软的雪白。  
“啊~”自慰是件很羞耻的事情，特别是脑海中意淫的爱人随时可能回家推开门看到这色情的一面的时候，但是乐正绫已经迈出了一步，再想回头也难了。  
“哈啊……天依……唔~”乐正绫确实被自己身体的色情程度吓到了，当左手畏畏缩缩地触到下身的时候那里已经一片湿滑，一闭眼一咬牙，彻底抛开了羞耻心。  
“哼嗯~”满心赶紧解决的乐正绫胆大地把手指按在了收缩着吐出爱液的穴口，蹭了一手黏腻后柔软的媚肉已经热情地吞吃进了两根手指。  
“啊~天依……天依……唔嗯~”理智像是被烧坏的保险丝，乐正绫的意识彻底断了电，欲望叫嚣着操控起身体，用平时在洛天依身上实验来的手法把玩自己的身体，圆滑的指尖拨弄着挺立的红印，身体有些发软，手上的动作却越发的粗暴起来，微微曲起的双指刮蹭过内壁上的敏感，用力地插入让掌根用力碾过从褶皱中探出头的花核。  
“啊~哈啊~天依……唔~”在不自觉中已经把插入自己身体的手指的主人换成了洛天依，布满水汽的红瞳无法清晰地印出真实的场景，大脑开始欺骗身体，模糊的视线中伏在自己身上制造快感的人赫然是心心念念的洛天依。  
洛天依抱着手靠在门框上，身上的衣服正是宣传图上的西装，嘴角上扬地看着床上淫乱的场景。  
乐正绫蜷缩着身子，自己的抱枕被夹在了修长白皙的双腿间，角度正好可以清晰地看着乐正绫的手指在小穴中抽插，黏腻的液体沾满了腿根打湿了身下的被单，穴口吞吃手指的饥渴模样看得洛天依舌根发干，绿眸半眯着顺着腰线贪婪地视奸了每一寸的肌肤，指缝间溢出的嫩肉被乐正绫揉得泛红，微张的小嘴里满是露骨的呻吟和对自己的呼喊。  
“啊~去了……啊~”视线又回到乐正绫的腿间，被双指撑开的小穴中涌出大量的爱液，被穴肉留住的手指因为甬道内过于湿滑也跟着爱液离开了小穴。  
洛天依歪了歪头，乐正绫喘息着缓解高潮的余韵，身下的小穴没有闭合，花唇仍张开着，收缩的小穴被洛天依尽收眼底。  
“阿绫。”洛天依尽力克制着声音的沙哑用最正常的声线喊出了床上人的爱称。  
“！天依！”乐正绫整个身体都弹了起来，眼前靠在门上的人正是脑海中意淫的用各种姿势上了自己一遍的洛天依，羞耻感瞬间占据了大脑，乐正绫靠在床头蜷缩起身子，试图把自己整个人藏在抱枕后面。  
“阿绫，刚才在做什么呢？”声音越来越近，乐正绫把羞红的脸埋在抱枕里，洛天依的指尖轻触自己的脚背一点点顺着线条向上。  
“背着我自慰了？”洛天依的手落在了乐正绫的腰上，凑近了她红透的耳朵，眼前人喘息中有了呜呜咽咽的哼哼，被抓现行的羞耻感差点让乐正绫当场哭出来。  
“坏孩子。”洛天依的声线突然压低，乐正绫浑身一颤，委屈地鼻音软软糯糯的从抱枕里溢出，腰间的轻抚让双腿越发无力。  
“听话，腿分开。”洛天依扯了扯乐正绫怀里的抱枕早遭到了对方的强烈反抗，于是觉得就这么上也不是不行。  
“不要……”乐正绫显然还没从羞耻中缓过神来，臆想中的耳边轻语真实发生的时候乐正绫才觉得自己想的太简单了，洛天依“听话”两个字刚出口乐正绫就感觉到半边身子发麻，还处在余韵中的小穴张合着又开始吐出爱液，小腹的酥麻感卷土重来。  
“阿绫，刚才自慰的时候想象的什么姿势？”洛天依轻咬着眼前的耳垂，右手回到乐正绫夹紧的双膝处轻抚。  
“！唔~”乐正绫猛地抬起头，含泪的红眸中满是羞愤，还没看清眼前人的脸柔软的布料突然抚上自己的额头，无法抗拒的力量强迫她抬起头靠在墙上，自上而下的吻充满了霸道的意味，西装裤粗糙的布料顶在了自己身下，即使双腿紧闭也掩盖不了花唇大开的现实。  
“唔哼~天……嗯~依……哼~”近乎是抵着自己的牙关压进来的舌头迅速攻占下了口腔，含含糊糊的呼喊从唇边溢出，本就在情欲中的身体再次被唤醒，乐正绫的头脑里糊糊涂涂的，渐渐地只剩下洛天依和很舒服两个词。  
手底下的膝盖没再那么用力地合拢，手指稍稍用力就插入其间，随着吻的加深，乐正绫主动分开了双腿，下身没有满足的小嘴邀请着洛天依的进入，掌心触到的是腿间湿滑的黏腻。  
“嗯~唔嗯~哈……啊~天依……太快~”喘不过气的乐正绫总算是偏过头躲开了洛天依的吻，还没喘两口气，下身突然被两根手指塞满，微凉的皮肤激得乐正绫浑身一哆嗦，穴肉也猛地收缩牢牢含住了洛天依的手指。  
“刚才阿绫比这快多了。”洛天依仍压着声线刺激着乐正绫脆弱的理智，自慰过的小穴很敏感也更加热情，洛天依并不擅长做前戏，乐正绫的行为无意间帮她一把，湿漉漉的小穴很容易接纳了入侵者，爱液迅速裹满了手指，连指缝间都满是黏腻。  
“别……啊~别说……唔~”洛天依戴着手套的左手下移，用拇指指腹摸索着乐正绫通红的耳朵。  
“刚才意淫了几个动作？”洛天依显然没有停止语言刺激的意思，手上动作甚至更加粗鲁起来，双指指腹抵着内壁快速抽插，深处的敏感遭到屡次撞击在小腹处堆积了大量的快感。  
“唔呜~三……三个……唔啊~”洛天依突然深入到小穴中用指尖狠狠撩拨了敏感处，乐正绫身子一抖腰部挺直把在空气中颤栗的花核按在了洛天依的掌心，黏腻的呻吟突然升高惹来了洛天依的轻笑。  
“帮我摘了。”洛天依放缓了手上的动作，左手轻抚乐正绫的嘴角，双指像是贪恋穴肉的吮吸般浅浅地移动着，泛出血色的穴口紧咬着洛天依的指根，流出的爱液让乐正绫腿间一塌糊涂。  
“唔~天依~”乐正绫抱紧了怀里的团子洛天依，微微侧头张口咬住了指尖处的手套拉扯着，湿润的红眸却一刻没离开洛天依的眼睛。  
“阿绫。”洛天依只是单纯地让乐正绫帮自己脱手套，用嘴什么的，真是乐正绫自己太色了，不过也挺好。  
手套被乐正绫咬下任凭它从齿间落下，转而伸出舌头轻舔洛天依的指尖，张口含住两根舔舐吮吸，洛天依回过神来，反客为主用双指逗弄乐正绫的小舌，逼她哼哼唧唧地说不清话，看着她嘴角流下的晶莹。  
“两张小嘴都好色。”洛天依咬住了乐正绫的喉咙，手指间有条粉嫩的小舌舔舐着每一寸皮肤，含含糊糊的呻吟合着在小穴中抽插的水声倒也不辜负自己赶着回家连饭都没吃了。  
“唔~要……唔啊！”洛天依并没有刻意控制乐正绫的高潮，所以当它到来时洛天依最后加了把火让快感堆积到了顶峰，涌出的爱液溅到了白衬衫和风衣上。  
“出……哈啊~出去……”洛天依并没有抽出手，哪张嘴里都是，所以当乐正绫软下身子没有力气吐出自己的手指只能含着模糊不清地说话时洛天依威胁般地动了动小穴中的手指，软糯的嘤咛从乐正绫鼻腔里发出。  
“阿绫怎么评价我这一身？”洛天依的声线换回了平时可爱的模样，抽离的双手上都是湿漉漉的，张开双臂像是为了让乐正绫看清楚。  
“西装暴徒。”目光触及到白衬衫上的水渍，乐正绫面上一热，故意埋在抱枕里闷闷地说了句。  
完了！洛天依的绿眸半眯着闪烁着危险的光芒，乐正绫心中一惊，转身想要缩到床的另一个角落。  
“啊~天依别……唔嗯~”温热的手掌按在了自己的背部，撑着身体的双臂一软便跪趴在了床上，双腿被用力分开，高潮两次的小穴颤抖着，却又像是期待着下次侵犯而吐露出黏腻的爱液。  
“回答不满意，三个姿势变六个，明天的假我帮你请。”洛天依变本加厉地往乐正绫的小穴内塞进了三根手指，后入的姿势让洛天依很方便地咬住了乐正绫的后颈，左手探到微张的嘴里把玩着躲闪的小舌。  
“下一个把阿绫按在镜子上怎么样？”


End file.
